


Nervous

by effystonem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Announcements, Engagement, Family Dinners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effystonem/pseuds/effystonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al is nervous for the big announcement. Scorp helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

"I'm nervous," Albus muttered as Scorpius re-tied Albus's tie for him.

"Don't be," Scorpius reassured him. "It'll go fine. It's not like they'll be surprised."

Albus didn't say anything. Scorpius made sense, obviously, but his doubt was outweighing reason at the moment. He didn't want his family to be upset. They were both only twenty, after all, and the Potters didn't have the best relationship with the Malfoys (aside from Scorpius, luckily). 

"There," Scorpius said, stepping back to admire his handiwork. "You look right professional. Now let's go."

Scorpius grabbed Albus's shaky hand firmly and led him up to the front door of the Burrow, knocking promptly and waiting for an answer. Albus's mother opened the door.

"Everyone's already out in the tent," Ginny told them. "Dinner will be served shortly."

"Is there anything I can do to help, Mrs. Potter?" Scorpius asked charmingly.

Ginny smiled, but she wasn't fooled by Scorpius one bit. "That's alright, dear. You two go sit down."

Shrugging, Scorpius steered Albus to the side of the house, where a long table sat under a floating white tent. Everyone else seemed to already be there: Albus's grandfather Arthur, George and Angelina, Fred Jr., Roxanne, Bill and Fleur, Victoire and Teddy, Dominique, Louis, Charlie, Percy and Audrey, Molly, Lucy, Ron and Hermione, Rose and Lysander, and Hugo. Albus's immediate family, his father, sister, and brother were there, and Lorcan Scamander, who was acting chummy with Lily. It was crowded, and there were only four seats remaining, two of which were for Albus's mother and grandmother.

Albus and Scorpius sat sandwiched between Dominique and Ron, with Harry and an empty seat across from them. 

The food came quickly, as Ginny had said it would, and there was a  _lot_ of it. Albus was almost too nervous to eat, but he dug in anyway, stuffing his face with food and letting Scorpius do all the talking. 

After dessert, Scorpius nudged Albus. It was time. 

Albus cleared his throat and clanged his spoon against his glass. Everyone looked over at him expectantly, and Albus wanted to sink into the ground. Scorpius nudged him again.

Albus reluctantly started, "Scorpius and I... we, um.... uh...." Albus trailed off awkwardly.

Luckily, Scorpius cut in and rescued him. "We have an announcement to make."

"Yes," Albus recovered. "We're getting married," he blurted. His face turned Weasley-red at that moment, and Scorpius gave him a concerned look. 

There were mixed reactions down the table. Uncle George whooped, Albus's grandmother started to tear up, and Lily squealed. 

Ginny popped to the other side of the table and wrapped Albus up in a big hug, and then Scorpius. "Have you told your family yet, Scorpius?" she asked tearfully.

"Not yet," Scorpius said reproachfully. "I don't think they'll take things this well."

"Congratulations," Harry grinned, proud (and totally manly) tears in his eyes. "When's the wedding?"

"We're not sure yet," Scorpius stepped in gracefully, noticing that Albus was clearly too shaken up to say anything. "We're thinking sometime around Christmas."

"Oh, please do have it here!" Albus's grandmother called from down the table, still crying noisily. 

"We're still thinking about the venue," Albus told her, rolling his eyes. "But we'll let you know."

The rest of the evening passed in a general bubble of excitement and questions and congratulations. Lily seemed to have already planned out the entire wedding for them, and James had an evil look on his face that only meant he was planning some devilish magical pranks. 

At the end of the night, Albus found himself standing in the kitchen with Scorpius, watching everyone else dance and laugh outside while Scorpius charmed the dishes to wash themselves. 

"See, that wasn't so bad, yeah?" Scorpius elbowed Albus, smiling softly. 

"Guess not," Albus laughed, weaving an arm around his fiancé's waist. "Wait until we tell them we aren't having it here!"

Scorpius paused for a moment. "Are you sure about that?"

Albus stared at him. "Pretty. I thought we were having it at the Manor? It's much nicer."

Scorpius scoffed. "The Manor. I'd rather be here any day."

Albus shrugged. "Okay, well, as long as you show up, I don't care where we have it."

"Well, you could hardly marry me if I didn't show up," Scorpius laughed, kissing Albus on the forehead. "And there's nothing I want more than to marry you."

Albus was silent for a moment, and then he said, "this is really happening, isn't it?"

"I hope so," Scorpius replied. "If I wake up, I will  _kill_ you."

"No, I mean it," Albus laughed. "It seems like yesterday we were shy eleven year-old Slytherins who got lost on the way to Charms..."

"We're still shy Slytherins who get lost a lot," Scorpius pointed out. "Now we're just old enough to have responsibilities."

"Well," Albus said, "you're my only responsibility for the next few months."

"Because  _I_ need taking care of?" Scorpius chuckled. "You could barely talk out there."


End file.
